Nie jestem Potter, panie profesorze, jestem Holmes
by Panienka Szatan
Summary: Nikt z jego rodziny nie byłby na tyle podły, by zrobić coś... takiego. List bowiem nie był zaadresowany do niego. Miał trafić do Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Był tylko jeden mały problem. Harry Potter nie istniał od siedmiu lat. A nawet jeśli wciąż żył, to on, Sherlock Hadrian David James Holmes nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Mocne AU! Nieregularne rozdziały. Odskocznia.
1. I

**Ostrzeżenie:** Autorka tego ff jest stworzeniem dziwnym i nieobliczalnym. To, co będzie się tu wyprawiało, może przerosnąć ludzkie pojęcie.

 **Kanon:** Zatruł się muchomorem na grzybobraniu.

 **Ważne:** Śmierć postaci, wskrzeszenie martwych postaci, David, Layla i Remus wydostali Syriusza z Azkabanu po trzech latach, szary Harry, szara Hermiona, dziwne zabiegi, etc. Akcja przeniesiona w czasie.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes był raczej spokojnym dzieckiem. Rzadko unosił się gniewem czy dawał się ponieść emocjom. Zawsze najpierw myślał, potem robił i analizował wszelkie możliwości. Nie żeby miał specjalnie jakieś wyjście. Nosząc takie imię i nazwisko, wszyscy (poza rodzicami) niejako od niego tego oczekiwali. Początkowo był obiektem kpin. ,,Te, Holmes, gdzie zgubiłeś Watsona?" czy ,,Sherlock, Baker Street jest w Londynie, nie pomyliły ci się miejsca?" rzucane dzieciaki, to były najsłabsze i najmniej szkodliwe z obelg rzucanych w jego kierunku. Zdarzały się nieszkodliwe żarty czy chowanie jego butów i przyczepianie karteczek "wydedukuj, gdzie są, Holmes", jednak dawał sobie z tym radę sam. Do momentu, w którym kilku zbirów ze starszych klas nie postanowiło zaatakować jego znajomego i zostawić karteczkę z poleceniem o dedukcji. Wciąż pamiętał połączone krzyki jego rodziców, kiedy wściekali się na dyrekcję, że nie zareagowali na to, co dzieje się w ich szkole. Następny dzień Sherlock spędził w domu z rodzicami, którzy przepraszali go za to, że nic nie zauważyli i zapytali, czy mogą zrobić coś, co by mu to wynagrodziło. Tydzień później Holmesowie przeprowadzili się, ku uciesze Gilraeny i Faramira oraz samego Sherlocka, na Baker Street. Co prawda nie zamieszkali pod numerem 221b, ale 222 było wystarczająco zadowalające. W Londynie szybko znalazł swojego, jak to określił ze śmiechem jego ojciec, Watsona. W Alfredzie, gdzie posłali go rodzice, trafił do jednej klasy z niewysoką dziewczynką o niesfornych brązowych włosach, która zdawała się wiedzieć wszystko. Mimo początkowej niechęci w przeciągu kilku miesięcy stali się przyjaciółmi na śmierć i życie. Nie było żadnej siły, która mogłaby rozdzielić Sherlocka Holmesa i Hermionę Granger.

* * *

Kiedy siedemnastego lipca 2009 roku Sherlock znalazł na progu drzwi list opatrzony dziwacznym godłem z lwem, wężem, orłem i borsukiem i przeczytał jego treść był wyjątkowo zły. Nie dlatego, że uznał, iż ktoś sobie z niego stroi żarty. Co prawda w pierwszym momencie przyszło mu na myśl, że bliźnięta postanowiły jakimś cudem przekonać rodziców do spłatania mu figla, jednak szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Nikt z jego rodziny nie byłby na tyle podły, by zrobić coś... takiego. List bowiem nie był zaadresowany do niego. Miał trafić do Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Był tylko jeden mały problem. Harry Potter nie istniał od siedmiu lat. A nawet jeśli wciąż żył, to on, Sherlock Hadrian David James Holmes nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Nie chciał pamiętać o tym, co było, zanim jego rodzice go odnaleźli i wyrwali z rąk potworów. Mimo upływu czasu i tego, że większość wspomnień się zatarło, wciąż był w stanie przypomnieć sobie pełne pogardy i nienawiści oczy Vernona... Wziął głęboki oddech, chwycił pozostałe listy i wrócił do mieszkania. Skierował swe kroki po jadalni, a po drodze wyrzucił list z Hogwartu do palącego się kominka (Holmesowie mieli dziwny zwyczaj palenia w nim nawet latem). Przykuł tym samym uwagę swego ojca, Davida Holmesa, który spojrzał znacząco na swą żonę. Layla przewróciła oczami, po czym podała mu ich najmłodsze dziecko, Mycrofta i podeszła do najstarszego syna.

— Co się dzieje, Sherlocku? — spytała miękko.

— List z Hogwartu — mruknął cicho — zaadresowany do Harry'ego Pottera — dodał jeszcze ciszej.

Layla przymknęła oczy, przytulając chłopca. David, który zdążył usadzić Mycrofta w specjalnym krześle, podszedł do nich i objął oboje.

— Jeżeli Hogwart chce, żebyś do niego uczęszczał, będą musieli wysłać ci właściwe zaproszenie, Lock — oznajmił stanowczo, czochrając mu włosy. — A teraz głowa do góry, Młody. Łapa i Lunatyk stwierdzili, że przyda nam się wizyta w zoo, więc wpadną dzisiaj — dodał wesoło.

— Jak znam życie, to możemy się ich spodziewać za kilka minut — westchnęła pani Holmes, kręcąc głową. — Łapa nigdy by nie przegapił śniadania. Trzeba będzie zrobić więcej pancakesów — mruknęła do samej siebie, po czym spojrzała z uśmiechem na Sherlocka. — Wszystko będzie dobrze, skarbie, nie martw się.

Jedenastolatek w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się do niej. Skoro jego rodzice twierdzą, że będzie dobrze, to dlaczego miałoby nie być?

* * *

Zmiana czasu:

Sherlock (Harry) urodził się 31.07.1998 r.

Hermiona urodziła się 19.09.1997 r.

Gilraena i Faramir są z 17.07.2003 r. i 18.07.2003 r. (Gilraena jest starsza o sześć godzin)

Mycroft jest 31.12.2005 r.

Remus, Layla i David są z 1978 r., zaś Syriusz z 1977 r.

Voldemort zaatakował Potterów 31.10.1999 r.

Potterowie ocknęli się 31.10.2002 r., 7.11.2002 r. odebrali Harry'ego i zmienili tożsamość.

8.11.2002 r. skontaktowali się z Remusem zaś 11.11.2002 r. wyciągnęli Syriusza z Azkabanu.


	2. List

**Ostrzeżenie:** Cofnij się do poprzedniego rozdziału, żeby przeczytać ostrzeżenie.

 **Kanon:** Wciąż walczy o życie w szpitalu po zatruciu muchomorem.

Krótkie uzupełnienie tego, co dzieje się między częścią I a częścią II, która jest obecnie przygotowywana.

* * *

Londyn, 21 lipca 2009 r.  
Szanowna Profesor McGonagall,  
zwracamy się do Pani Profesor z prośbą o zaprzestanie wysyłania pod nasz adres (Baker Street 222) listów zaadresowanych do niejakiego Harry'ego Pottera. Pod tym adresem faktycznie mieszka jedenastoletni czarodziej oczekujący na swój list, jednak nie jest on tym chłopcem, o którego Wam chodzi. Co prawda nazwisko to nie jest nam obce, siedem lat temu było głośno o dziecku noszącym te imię, które zostało skatowane przez swego wuja. Wracając jednak do sedna sprawy, nasz syn, Sherlock, jest czarodziejem i za trzy tygodnie osiągnie wiek stosowny, by rozpocząć edukację w Hogwarcie. Stąd też nasza prośba o stosowny list. Sherlock był bardzo podekscytowany możliwością rozpoczęcia nauki w tej placówce, jednak odkąd jesteśmy dręczeni przez sowy, które próbują mu wcisnąć list zaadresowany do kogoś innego, jest coraz bardziej zawiedziony. Prosilibyśmy o zrobienie z tym porządku.  
Z wyrazami szacunku,  
Layla i David Holmesowie

* * *

Baker Street

— Sądzisz, że to coś da? — spytała Layla, opierając się o klatkę piersiową męża.

Rogacz objął ją, całując w głowę.

— Jeżeli nie, to wybierzemy się tam osobiście. Odrobina odpowiednich zaklęć i eliksirów powinna zapobiec rozpoznaniu — odpowiedział miękko.

Rudowłosa kobieta wygięła szyję, spoglądając na niego.

— A co z wyglądem Sherlocka? — westchnęła. — Wygląda niemal jak ty, gdy byłeś w jego wieku. Czarodzieje oczekują, że tak będzie wyglądać ich Wybawiciel— dodała.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

— Może z daleka mnie przypomina. W rzeczywistości ma w sobie wiele z twojej biologicznej rodziny. Potterowie mogą być starym rodem, jednak nigdy nie mieliśmy aż tak... arystokratycznych rysów twarzy, z których słynęli Holmesowie. Moje włosy są jednym wielkim chaosem, jego mogą mieć w sobie buntowniczą potterowską iskrę, jednak opadają falami. Tym bardziej, że Lock ma je znacznie dłuższe, niż ja miałem kiedykolwiek. Wzrost i posturę faktycznie ma po mnie. Nos ma ze strony mojej matki. Nawet po cofnięciu wszystkich zaklęć, wciąż ma twoje oczy. Jednak nie takie, jakich oczekują ludzie. Oni oczekują mojej młodszej kopii z zielonymi oczyma Lily Evans. Zamiast tego dostaną idealną mieszankę Potterów, Blacków i Holmesów z błękitnymi oczyma Layli Holmes. I, co najważniejsze, udało nam się usunąć bliznę razem z horcruxem. Wszystkie zmiany, których dokonaliśmy... nazwisko, imiona, nawet nasz wygląd... nikt nie powinien się domyślić, kim jesteśmy. — Layla spojrzała na niego znacząco. — A przynajmniej do momentu, w którym nie zdecydujemy się poinformować świata, że żyjemy — dodał.

— Nie wiem... Martwię się o niego... — szepnęła.

— Ale ja wiem, kochanie, że wszystko będzie dobrze — mruknął, całując ją w szyję. — Nie martw się, mój kwiecie, Sherlock jest dużym chłopcem. Przygotowaliśmy go odpowiednio, da sobie radę. — Kolejny pocałunek. — Poza tym... ma nas. Ciebie, mnie, Łapę i Lunatyka.

— Chyba masz rację.

Spojrzał na nią z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku.

— Nie chyba, słońce. Mam ją. Zaufaj mi — powiedział.

Jedyną odpowiedzią był namiętny pocałunek. Rano pokój, w którym spędzili noc, wyglądał jak po przejściu tornada.

* * *

Hogwart

— Albusie? — Ciszę panującą w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, przerwał głos nauczycielki transmutacji.

— Tak, Minervo?

Kobieta zbliżyła się energicznym krokiem do biurka, za którym siedział starzec i położyła przed nim list.

— Po prostu przeczytaj.

Mężczyzna chwycił pergamin i zbladł, odczytawszy jego zawartość.

— Albusie?

— Musisz... musisz to sprawdzić — odpowiedział jedynie, ukrywając twarz w ramionach.

* * *

 **Ostrzeżenie II:** Ten ff to tylko zarys pomysłu. Rzucane fragmenty są małym potterowskim szaleństwem, na które postanowiłam sobie pozwolić. Taka miła odskocznia, w której nie przejmuję się tworzeniem własnego świata i budowaniem życiorysów postaci. Proszę nie brać tego na poważnie. Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam, każdą część sprawdzam tylko jeden raz, więc nie idzie wszystkiego wyłapać. Moja mała piaskownica absurdu, w której stawiam na spontaniczność. Każdy musi czasem odsapnąć, bo ileż można kreślić mapy, tworzyć panteon czy spisywać legendy kreowanego świata?

NIE, **to nie jest** cross Sherlocka z BBC i Harry'ego Pottera.


	3. II

**Ostrzeżenie** : Proszę o cofnięcie się do pierwszej części, by przeczytać właściwe ostrzeżenie.

 **Kanon** : Powoli przegrywa walkę z trucizną. Lekarze trudzą się, dwoją i troją, żeby go odratować, ale wychodzi im to jak wychodzi...

 **WAŻNE** : To żyje i się rusza!

* * *

Minerva McGonagall profesorka transmutacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart z całą pewnością nie była przygotowana na to, co zastała w Londynie. Kiedy dotarła w końcu na Baker Street i zapukała do drzwi numeru 222, nie spodziewała się, że drzwi otworzy jej młodsza kopia znanej i nieżyjącej od przeszło dwudziestu sześciu lat lady Ametis Holmes. Oczywiście, Minerva zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Holmesowie mieli córkę. Jak mogłaby nie wiedzieć, skoro Prorok Codzienny w tamtych czasach niemal nieustannie rozpisywał się o życiu najmłodszej w historii dyrektorce Świętego Munga i głowy biura aurorów — lorda Caspiana Holmesa? Chronili oni swą córkę, jednak natrętnym dziennikarzom udało się zrobić kilkukrotnie zdjęcia małej Layli. Z całą pewnością przypominała ona swą matkę.

I niezależnie od tego, co głosił list ani od tego, jak stojąca przed nią kobieta przypominała lady Holmes, nie mogła być ona tą Laylą Holmes. Z prostej przyczyny. Dziewczynka została zamordowana wraz ze swymi rodzicami przez wschodzącego wówczas Voldemorta. W spalonych zgliszczach dworu znaleziono trzy ciała. Dwójki dorosłych i dziecka. Minerva nie mogła jednak wiedzieć, że tamtej feralnej nocy u Holmesów nocowała córka przyjaciółki Ametis — charłaczki Mary Evans z domu Nott — mała Lily. Ani o tym, że podczas ataku Layla goniła po otaczającym niesfornego szczeniaka. Nikt, oprócz najbliższych Layli, nie zdawał sobie również sprawy z tego, że Mary, mimo iż nie mogła rzucać zaklęć, była uzdolniona w dziedzinie eliksirów. Państwo Evans, doskonale orientujący się w polityce czarodziejskiego świata, mimo bólu po stracie młodszej córki, zdecydowali się na przyjęcie dziewczynki, by ta była bezpieczna.

 _To niemożliwe_ — rozmyślała stara profesorka, wpatrując się w uśmiechniętą rudowłosą kobietę. Nim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć czy w jakikolwiek sposób wyrazić swoje zdumienie, gospodyni odezwała się pierwsza:

— Profesor McGonagall, prawda? — Jej głos wydawał się Minervrze znajomy. — Wraz z mym małżonkiem, spodziewaliśmy się pani wizyty. Proszę, niech pani wejdzie, nie będziemy przecież rozmawiać w progu. — uśmiechnęła się ciepło i gestem zaprosiła ją do środka.

Nauczycielka podążyła za rudowłosą, która poprowadziła ją do salonu. Sam dom był przestronny, jasny i dosyć bogato urządzony. Co prawda pomieszczenia nie krzyczały "jesteśmy obrzydliwie bogaci", jednak widać było, że państwo Holmes nie szczędzą na luksusach. Sam salon był bardzo jasny i przytulnie urządzony, puchowy dywan i płonący kominem (był środek lata!) nie pasował do ogólnego wrażenia, nie zdążyła się jednak rozejrzeć, ponieważ do środka wszedł mężczyzna, na którego widok serce Minervy na moment się zatrzymało. W pierwszej chwili miała wrażenie, że stoi przed nią dobrze jej znany James Potter. W drugiej szok opadł i zastąpiło go rozczarowanie. Owszem, pan Holmes — domyśliła się, że to on po tym, jak pani Holmes podeszła i go objęła — przypominał Potterów, jednak z całą pewnością nie można go było pomylić z Jamesem. Tam, gdzie ojciec Harry'ego Pottera miał prosty nos i ostre rysy twarzy, rysy Davida były delikatniejsze, nos orli. Był on również lepiej zbudowany i wyższy od Huncwota. Emanowała również od niego aura wiedzy i potęgi, a także powaga, której jej uczeń nigdy nie miał. Gryfon mógł być świetnym czarodziejem, jednak nie był aż tak potężny, jak stojący przed nią mężczyzna. Różniły ich również oczy, te Jamesa były orzechowe, oczy Holmesa miały inny kształt i były ciemnobrązowe.

— Profesor McGonagall, to zaszczyt mogąc panią profesor gościć w naszym domu. David Holmes, do usług — powiedział, ujmując jej dłoń i składając na niej pocałunek. — A ta urocza dama, to moja małżonka Layla Holmes. Zgaduję, że przybyła pani w sprawie listu, który wysłaliśmy, prawda? — zapytał, uśmiechając się. Było jednak coś w jego głosie, co kazało Minervie pozostać czujną.

Skinęła głową, mówiąc poważnym tonem:

— Wedle danych, które posiada Hogwart, pod tym adresem mieszka młody czarodziej zwany Harrym Potterem. Było to dla nas sporym zaskoczeniem, ponieważ powinien on mieszkać ze swoim wujostwem... jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem był dla nas państwa list...

— Profesor McGonagall — przerwała jej Layla — jak już wyjaśnialiśmy w naszym liście, pod tym adresem nie żyje nikt o imieniu Harry Potter. Owszem, nasz syn jest czarodziejem, jednak jego imię brzmi Sherlock, nie Harry. Jeśli chodzi o tego chłopca Potterów... — machnęła różdżką, a do jej dłoni wpadła stara gazeta. — Proszę, jedyna rzecz, jaką wiemy o dziecku o tym imieniu, to ten artykuł. Przykro mi, bo jeśli ten Harry Potter jest tym, którego szukacie... Rozumiem, że był kimś ważnym w czarodziejskiej społeczności. Od czasu, kiedy zostali zamordowani moi rodzice trzymam się z dala od brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów, a po powrocie do kraju osiedliśmy wraz z mężem w mugolskim świecie, jednak... jak mogliście przeoczyć coś takie? Gazety w całym kraju pisały o tej sytuacji — powiedziała cichym, spokojnym głosem, starając się nie wspominać tamtych dni i zamieszania jakie wywołali.

Jeżeli Minerva McGonagall sądziła, że tego dnia już nic jej nie zaskoczy, to w momencie, w którym spojrzała na podaną jej gazetę, zmieniła zdanie. Zbladła i chwyciła się za serce, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Nim zdążyła się zorientować siedziała na kanapie, a nad nią stała Layla przyglądająca się jej troskliwym wzrokiem. Sekundę później zjawił się David, niosąc szklankę wody. Drżącą ręką przyjęła wodę i wciąż zszokowana wypiła łyk.

— Pani profesor? — zapytała cicho pani Holmes.

McGonagall jednak nie odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w ścianę. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Maleńki Harry Potter, bohater czarodziejskiego świata, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zaklęcie uśmiercające, został zamordowany przez swojego mugolskiego wujka...

— Mówiłam Albusowi, że Dursleyowie to najgorszy sort ludzi... Mówiłam mu, że to zły pomysł. Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić? Jak mogłam? — powiedziała sama do siebie zbolałym tonem. — Zawiodłam ich... Zawiodłam Lily i Jamesa... — wyszeptała, drżąc.

Layla i David wymienili spojrzenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli ich byłej nauczycielki w takim stanie. Z jednej strony byli wściekli, że kobieta wiedząc o Dursleyach pozwoliła, by ich syn został tam umieszczony, a z drugiej szczerze jej współczuli. Upewnili się w przekonaniu, że wszystko to było winą Dumbledore'a. Z starym czarodziejem ciężko było wygrać kłótnię. Litość zwyciężyła. Ostatecznie Sherlock był cały i zdrowy, miał ich, trójkę młodszego rodzeństwa i dwóch wspaniałych wujków. Trzy lata spędzone u Dursleyów odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno, jednak radzili sobie z tym.

— Profesor McGonagall — zaczął David, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Śmierć tego chłopca jest tylko i wyłącznie winą tego, który podjął decyzję o umieszczeniu go w patologicznej rodzinie oraz jego wujostwa. Nie ma w tym pani winy. Przecież nie kazała pani im go skatować, prawda? — powiedział cicho, starając się uspokoić swą dawną profesorkę bezróżdżkową magią.

* * *

Kilka godzin później w salonie państwa Holmes było zdecydowanie tłoczniej. Gilraena brzdąkała na pianinie, Faramir próbował akompaniować jej na skrzypcach, podczas gdy Mycroft starał się śpiewać. Co prawda piosenka najmłodszego członka rodziny Holmesów nie miała nic wspólnego z melodią graną przez jego starsze rodzeństwo, nikt się jednak tym nie przejmował. Na kanapie siedział Lunatyk, sprzeczając się o coś z Davidem. Łapa w swej animagicznej formie zwinął się w kłębek przy kominku. Sherlock zaś grał z matką w szachy, rozmawiając o rozmowie, którą mieli wcześniej jego rodzice.

— Uczyła Was przez siedem lat i nie domyśliła się kim naprawdę jesteście? — spytał zdumiony.

Layla pokręciła głową.

— Lock, pamiętaj, że profesor McGonagall znała mnie jako Lily Evans, Layla Holmes uważana była za martwą. Twój ojciec również nie przypomina młodego mężczyzny, którym był kiedyś. Nie wspominając już o tym, skarbie, że oficjalnie jesteśmy martwi od dziesięciu lat. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo przypominamy osoby, które kiedyś uczyła... nie spodziewałbyś się raczej, że będziesz rozmawiać z kimś, kto powinien nie żyć, prawda?

Chłopiec skinął głową, przesuwając wieżę na E5. Przez chwilę grali w ciszy, skupieni na grze, zanim ponownie się odezwał:

— Więc nie będą przysyłać nam już listów zaadresowanych do Harry'ego Pottera?

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się radośnie, wyjmując z kieszeni kopertę. Sherlockowi przeszło przez myśl, że koniecznie musi zaczarować swoje kieszenie w taki sposób, by włożone tam rzeczy się nie mięły. I by można było ich włożyć znacznie więcej. Kiedy matka podała mu właściwie zaadresowany list, wyszczerzył zęby, wstał i przytulił ją mocno. A potem, zapominając o szachach, podbiegł do ojca, wymachując listem.

Layla uśmiechnęła się czule, obserwując jak jej dzieci i ich wujkowie cieszą się razem. Czasami żałowała, że porzucając życie jako Lily Potter, musiała zrezygnować z większości dawnych przyjaciół i znajomych. Wiedziała, że w momencie, w którym ponownie wkroczą do magicznego świata, będą musieli często kłamać i przeinaczać fakty. Obawiała się tego, czy ktoś mimo wszystko ich nie rozpozna. Jednak w takich chwilach, jak ta, wątpliwości całkowicie znikały. Miała swoją rodzinę i nie zamieniłaby jej na nic innego. Roześmiała się radośnie, gdy Rogacz oznajmił, że jutro jadą do parku rozrywki. Widząc uśmiech na twarzy najstarszego syna i miny trójki Huncwotów, przemknęło jej przez myśl, że Hogwart, mimo iż poradził sobie z jej pokoleniem, nie jest gotowy na przybycie do niego Sherlocka Holmesa.

* * *

Londyn, kilka przecznic dalej, sierociniec Wool's.

Wysoki, chudy chłopiec wpatrywał się w dzieci bawiące się na zewnątrz. Jak bardzo chciałby do nich dołączyć! Niestety, dzień wcześniej przypadkowo sprawił, że peruka jednego z wychowawców w sierocińcu zmieniła kolor na niebieski. Siostry zakonne prowadzące sierociniec zdecydowały, że musi spędzić ten czas na modlitwie. Dudley, bo tak nazywał się chłopiec, nie rozumiał jak to sprawił, czy w ogóle była to jego robota ani dlaczego mu się to przytrafiło. Bał się, że inne dzieci mogą mieć rację. Owszem, dziwne rzeczy działy się, kiedy się złościł czy bał... jednak nie znaczyło to, że był opętany przez demony, prawda?

Kroki zabrzmiały na korytarzu. Dudley szybko chwycił różaniec i ukląkł, udając skupionego i pogrążonego w modlitwie. Drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka weszła siostra Ann. Spojrzała na niego i się skrzywiła, po czym rzekła:

— Chodź. Masz gościa.

— Gościa? — spytał, mrugając.

— Tak. Gościa. Zaprezentuj się najlepiej jak potrafisz. Ponoć chce ci zaoferować miejsce w szkole z internatem wraz ze stypendium. A teraz chodź i zachowuj się! — ton głosu starej zakonnicy był jasny, jeżeli Dudley zrobi coś nie tak, spędzi całe wakacje na modlitwie w odosobnieniu.

W małym pokoju czekała na niego miło wyglądająca, niska i przysadzista kobieta. Kiedy go ujrzała, uśmiechnęła się radośnie i wskazała mu krzesło. Widząc, że siostra już wyszła, przemówiła wesoło:

— Dzień dobry, Dudley. Jak zapewne wyjaśniła ci siostra, mam dla ciebie propozycję miejsca w szkole, w której uczę. Wcześniej jednak chciałabym zapytać... powiedz mi, czy kiedy targały tobą emocje, wokół ciebie działy się dziwne rzeczy?

Chłopiec zamrugał.

— Skąd pani o tym wie?

— Widzisz, Dudley... jesteś czarodziejem!

Dudley Dursley zamrugał. A potem stracił przytomność.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Kiedy pierwszy raz pisałam początek tego opowiadania, nie spodziewałam się, że aż tyle osób ono zainteresuje. Co mam na swoje usprawiedliwienie? Wypadło mi z głowy. Szkoła, praca, szkoła, własna powieść, szkoła, lekarz i tak w kółko. Kilka dni temu, w sanatorium, przypomniałam sobie, że coś takiego kiedyś tworzyłam. Chodziła mi po głowie kontynuacja. I postanowiłam zerknąć. Do wszystkich, którzy mają to w obserwowanych i ulubionych: dziękuję, że jesteście. Widząc, ilu z Was zaintrygowałam, nie mogę z czystym sumieniem porzucić tego projektu. Nie bez wyjaśnienia, co mi po głowie chodziło.

W dalszym ciągu jednak pragnę zaznaczyć, iż jest to tylko projekt poboczny. Aktualizowany będzie nieregularnie, gdy znajdę czas. Nie powiem, że Wasze zainteresowanie również odegra przy aktualizacjach dużą rolę. Najpewniej nie wróciłabym do pisania tego "stworka", gdyby nie ono.

Do końca sierpnia powinnam mieć trochę czasu na pisanie, więc powinien pojawić się jeszcze rozdział. Może dwa. We wrześniu nic nie obiecuję. Zacznie się szkoła i w dalszym ciągu będę pracowała. Przy drugich zmianach wracać do siebie będę koło 22, po tym trzeba się ogarnąć, pouczyć i wstać o szóstej, żeby na 7:30 być w szkole. Wolne będę miła tylko niedziele, które najpewniej poświęcę na naukę do olimpiad, więc... we wrześniu nie będę miała czasu na życie własne, a co dopiero na poboczne projekty.


End file.
